2013-12-09 - SDR: Undercover Blues pt 2
Billy did pick up the phone but he wasn't able to make the date in an hour, he had a meeting. Though he did offer to meet Jinnifer afterwards in a bar near Chinatown. It's sort of a low key place on part bar one part BBQ joint. Billy is sitting in the back with some spicy Chinese BBQ pork and a bottle of beer in front of him. Leo isn't with him, but there were a couple of people lounging around out front that looked like professional security. Jinnifer strides into the joint, unfazed by the place. She's sporting a black dress cut in the fifties style, custom fitted to accentuate all of her curves, with little cherries sprinkled haphazardly in pattern. She also wears a pair of black horn rimmed glasses, a nice touch to the outfit, however clearly decorative as they too have little cherries going down the part that slides behind her ears. Her cherry red hair is set in pin curls around her face and fat curls that cascade down her back. Her heels are black and white patent leather, still impossibly high. Her eyes search around before finding Billy and sending him a little wave by wigging the tips of her fingers, beaming a red-lipped smile. One of Billy's guards stop her, looking back to Billy for confirmation to let her through. She looks only mildly disturbed by this, she met Leo on the plane so expected some form of security. "What's with the lugs?" She says over the man's shoulder with a slight grin. "Security," Billy answers with a little shrug then leans forward to give Jinnifer a kiss on the cheek. "They won't bug us," he waits for Jinnifer to take a seat before he sinks down into the booth across from her and waves for a waiter. "So, didn't think you'd call me so quick, most girls tend to like to make a guy wait." She pays the security guard on the cheek before squeaking past him, turning a cheek to Billy to receive the kiss. "Oh. I don't worry much about that, seen and not heard sort of thing. Much like the plane. I, however, don't mind being heard," she smiles running her hands down the backs of her legs to straighten her dress out before she sits, turning her legs slightly to the side to sit ladylike. "Well. I didn't know how long I'd be here, no sense in waiting with such uncertainty. Besides, you saved me from the weirdo. Which, by the way, he bugged me again once I got off the plane. Pretentious prick that one." Billy shakes his head "Some guys, right?" he says and then takes a sip of his beer. "If he bugs you again, let me know, guy like that needs to be taught a lesson." Then the waitress is there asking Jinnifer what she likes to drink. When she's gone Billy says "Anyhow I hear you about not wasting time, I'm always on the move so, I know what you mean. Hope you get a bit of time to rest though, get a chance to go home maybe." She shakes her head in disbelief too. "Oh. Trust me, I intend to. He keeps asking me about agents and knights and shields," she smiles. "What use do I have for all those with a knight in shining armor right here?" Jinnifer giggles, a sweet girly giggle. She looks up to the waitress carrying her infectious smile to the woman. "Whisky, on the rocks. Please." The woman nods and turns about, drawing Jinnifer's attentions back to Billy. She nods about being on the move. "Me too, though, I've got to say it, I'm starting to get tired of it all." She grins widely. "No rest for the wicked," Jinnifer says, tucking a curl behind her ear, "I don't get much time to stick around places usually a day or two, rarely a week. My home isn't here. My home is in New York City." Billy laughs "Yeah, I'm no knight," he confirms with a little smile. "Though agents and shields, weird, you know this guy's name?" Then he pauses while the drink is order only to nod. "NYC huh? Yeah, I live there too when I'm not on the road. Not too tired of it yet, but I'm getting there, really the travel is okay, but the meetings, fucking boring." "No idea, he never told me, then he was saying something about not breaking things. I don't know, it was all very strange. The guy followed me from the gate to the bar then was accusing me," Jinnifer bristles at the thought. "It was creepy." "Brooklyn," she says beaming a smile, "a squat little apartment, one bedroom, but it suits me." She smiles curling up int her booth a bit, getting comfortable. "Meetings tend to be," Jinnifer nods with agreement. "What is it that you do Billy?" she asks as the waitress comes back with the whisky and a fresh beer for Billy. "Thank you," the woman nods and heads away." Billy takes the beer with a thanks and then has a sip. "What was he accusing you of?" he asks her. "I've got a place out in Queens," he says. "Never use it much, too much of a trip from there to the airport, but I am in a lot of things, I run some businesses, do sales, also involved in some charity work." "That's just the thing, he was acting like I should know what the Hell he was talking about. I didn't. Then said something about agents and shields. I really think he was having early onset alzheimers," Jinnifer shrugs then smiles. "Charity work? What a noble quest for a business owner. Now tell me, don't lie," she wiggles her finger at him and a beaming smile to back it, "do you actually enjoy it, or are you doing it for tax purposes?" She winks, taking a sip of the whisky. Billy frowns, there are those two words again, agents, and shield. He sits back and has a sip of his beer. "It's alright," he says looking agitated. "Some of the stuff are things I actually like to talk about," he slams back the beer and sets it down. "But I should probably go, I've just remembered there's some things I need to look into." She notes his agitation and furrows her brow. "Please don't tell me you know what he was talking about. Then you'll make /me/ feel like the crazy one," she smiles crookedly, biting her lower lip slightly, still her lipstick remained pristine. But chirps a smile anyway. "That's good at least," her smile quickly leads to a frown. "Do I smell funny or something?" she looks at herself and sulks, looking utterly pitiful and deflated. "I suppose..." she trails off, looking at her hands in her lap before turning up a smile and standing, reaching out a hand to shake Billy's hand. "Welp. It was a pleasure to meet you Billy," the stink of what looks like it could be rejection tightening the smile from its usual natural form. "Nothing personal, doll," Billy says getting to his feet and tossing some money on the table. "Just got to be careful in my line of work." He looks at her and frowns a little. "Got a number?" he asks nodding to one of his bodyguards to pass him his phone. "Maybe we can try this again sometime." "Sure, I understand that," Jinnifer says with a shrug, she's not angry. At least, she doesn't look angry, just a bit jilted. "Sure, I've got a number," her green eyes flick from Billy his guard and back to Billy again, "but, I'm sorry sweetheart, if it isn't working now, it never will." She gives Billy a soft, friendly smile, reaching over she runs a hand down his cheek. "You're sweet though, for protecting me, anyway. Maybe we'll run into each other in the city." She reaches down and grabs her clutch purse, a small red one that probably holds just petty cash and her infallible lipstick. "Thank you, again." She turns to leave, a swish of curls twirl in the wake of that classic turn of heel. Billy looks at Jinnifer for a moment and then goes after her reaching out to touch her arm "Whoa, whoa," he says as he comes around in front of her. "I didn't say this wasn't working, just that I got to be careful," he says. "That guy at the airport, did he talk about Agents of SHIELD? If so that's a problem, one that I need to look into right now." She stops with a hand at her wrist. "Guess I'm not used to people being so suspicious of me, I mean shit, I'm just a lowly stewardess from Brooklyn, not even the good part." She snorts a little at that, it is funny. She ponders what he said, biting her lip in contemplation. "That sounds right... what is that? I thought he was asking if I was an actress at one of those shows, you know, the ones where you go and eat with your hands. I thought he was just being a bit barbaric." Jinnifer turns to face Billy. "And don't you think I should know why I'm so damn threatening, it's a bit off putting to be told that, you have to admit?" Billy sighs and tugs Jinnifer over towards the bar where it's quiet he waves the bartender off. "SHIELD is this big government agency, sort of world wide, anyhow, I'm trying to help some people they don't want to be helped," he says and he reaches into his pocket to produce a brochure "Genetic Rights for All People" on the cover. "What I do is see that mutants get a choice to be mutants or not. Some of them, fine it's cool, they can fly or shoot lasers out of their eyes but some of them they're stuck they look really different, or they have powers that hurt people, and those guys, those guys should have a choice," he says and it sounds honest. Jinnifer follows Billy, giving the bartender an apologetic glance as he's waved off. She gasps, brining her hand to her lips. "That sounds pretty bad. At least the suspicion makes sense now," Jinnifer blushes lightly, "and here I thought he was talking about Medieval Times or some shit like that." She shakes her head at herself. She listens intently while eyeing the brochure he hands her. "That cause seems noble enough," she smiles. "Are you always so chivalrous?" There's a touch of humor in her tone, but it's clearly goodhearted matched with the beaming smile on her face. "I don't see the problem with that, giving people a choice in how they'd want to live," Jinnifer says, looking at the pamphlet again. Billy chuckles "Nah, but I can see that what with the name," he says lightly then brushes her hand with his own. He laughs at the chivalrous thing and shakes his head "Normally I'm an asshole, but I guess you must bring out the good guy in me," he says with a little smile then nods at the pamphlet and says "It is a good cause, but it's a pain in the ass because a lot of people that work in that business they really just hate mutants. Which is shitty, because they didn't ask for it, they were just born with it. Anyhow, SHIELD just sees the bad guys I have to work with and how something that could cure a mutant of dangerous powers might be useful as weapon, so they're trying to keep an eye on me, maybe going to shut me down." "Ha!" she laughs sharply, pulling her curls over her shoulder. "Well. I find that doubtful, I think everyone else just brings the asshole out in you. That, or it's been my experience, once an asshole always an asshole-in-waiting," she winks. "I prefer to think it's the former, not the latter." "Hate? That's a strong word, I hate peas, I hate fake people, but as far as a group of people, I can't hate that. Especially those who couldn't really help who they are, it's like hating a person with down syndrome, how can you do that?" Jinnifer smiles. "I'm glad to hear you're not like that, it's quite repulsive, if you ask me." She leaves her hand where it is, but puts her free elbow to the bar, resting her chin on the palm of the her hand. "Well. Maybe they don't know that about you. Is there anyway you could tell them you're not a bad guy?" Jinnifer asks, genuinely interested. "They're kind of tainting an otherwise noble cause," Jinnifer wrinkles her nose, "how rude!" "I know," she chirps with a smile, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was dense or something. Some women are real air-heads," she grins, taking another drink of whisky. "Oh... that's tough. Being away like that, completely helpless to stop it or be there. But I doubt even your presence wouldn't have helped here, I mean," she wiggles closer to Billy in the booth, "you can't blame yourself." There's a crooked smile and she pats his arm, her words meant to be soothing. "It's alright, I rather find the honesty endearing. We all can't be one hundred percent strong one hundred percent of the time, you know?" "Thanks, doesn't stop me from trying to be strong all the time, but thanks," Billy says and turns his cup in front of him. "And I won't ever know if being there would have helped, I was somewhere else. But at least I can help some people like him, you know, give them some other options," he says a he leans against Jinnifer in a companionable sort of way. "Best to not dwell on the what ifs," Jennifer says, still patting his arm, stopping only slightly to take a drink every now and again. "I admire that, you know, do what you know you can, don't try to get stuck in a bad place for too long. These kids, and I assume some adults, they probably don't have many to turn to either. And I agree that some need some help." She leans her head on his briefly before sitting up, smiling brightly to try and lighten the mood. "So. What sort of business do you run?" "Yeah," Billy says and turns his cup again. "What if's suck," he adds then turns towards Jinnifer when she asks her other question. "I'm involved with some dance clubs across the country, or trying to be, a lot of the places aren't really my scene but they're good business," he says with a little shrug. Then looking down at his empty glass he says "I can tell you more but it's pretty boring and I wouldn't mind getting out of here," he says. "You're welcome to come with me of course. If I'm not rushing you." She nods. "I agree, fully, they definitely do." Jinnifer smiles brightly. "Clubs are fun, depends on the scene really, but I've been know to kick off the heels every now and again," she giggles lightly. "I can only imagine it would be lucrative, people like to dance and people like to drink." Jinnifer downs the rest of the whisky and sets down the glass. "No. You're not rushing me at all, and I must say, I'd rather like getting out of here myself. Then you can tell me all about yourself, every boring detail," she winks, "though I hardly doubt it's all that boring, but I'll let you believe it is." "Well if you want to kick off your heels sometime at one of my places, let me know," Billy says "I'll come with, and uh, thanks I think, about letting me believe I'm boring," he jokes then gets up from the booth and offers Jinnifer his hand. "I'd like that, I think. And an owner escort, how sweet. There you go being chivalrous again," Jinnifer snorts, taking his hand and rising out of her seat daintily. "Let's get outta here."